Five Times Tony Stayed Up For His Team
by Kayleigh1789
Summary: (and one time they did for him) It's no secret that Tony doesn't sleep much, but everyone has their limits. Read as Tony Stark puts aside his own drowsiness to spend time with a member of his team each night. I see these types of fics a lot, and I wanted to contribute!
1. Steve

**Hey everybody! Me again, with a new story, not an update. Sorry about that. But I was cleaning my art/story drawer in my room and found a fanfiction that I wrote early last year! Keep in mind, I wrote this before Civil War came out, so there's some stuff that won't match up with what we know now, and I'm not changing it. With that said, I already have it all written out, and it took 8 pages total, front and back! Not including authors notes. So enjoy!**

* * *

Tony Stark was exhausted. He had been cooped up in his lab for three days strait, surviving off of protein bars and coffee. He had finally decided to go to his room to sleep. After a quick shower, Tony headed downstairs so he could get some warm milk to drink. It was really late, so naturally he was startled to see that the kitchen light was already on. Plus, he was sleep deprived, so he wasn't thinking as straight as he would like. Getting in a defensive position, Tony silently crept into the kitchen to see Lady Liberty himself. Steve said to the mug of coffee, wearing a baggy T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Hey, ninja." Steve greeted, not looking up from his coffee.

Tony cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Hey, Cap. What're you doing up so late?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"I could ask you the same thing. Seriously Tony, we haven't seen you in a while. Have you been in your lab again?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... no."

Steve sighed and set his mug down. Tony started to turn around, forgetting about his milk, when Steve stopped him. "As ling as you're down here, I wanted to talk to you about something." _God no._ Steve was probably gonna go into one of his lectures about taking care of yourself. And Tony was so tired. He was ready to drop. "I wanted to talk to you about your father."

Tony should've yelled, run, or just pretended not to hear, but he turned and said, "You and I are going to have two very different conversations." Steve chuckled at that, but Tony wasn't finished. "My father was a drinking, ignorant man who spent his life searching for a 'dead man'," Tony made air quotes with his fingers. "instead of spending time with his only kid, not to mention successor. For a man who always talked about legacy, he sure neglected his."

At that moment, Steve couldn't help but notice how much his comrade looked and acted his father. Not to mention his independence. Of course though, he would never admit those things out loud to the brunette. "Tony, I know you don't like talking about your dad, but you're the closest thing I have to him. Other than Peggy." He studied Tony's expression and body language carefully, wondering how he would take it.

Tony, however, had no problem keeping his emotions under control. Fine, if Cap wanted Howard, Tony was gonna give him Howard. "What is it exactly that you want to know?"

Steve smiled. "Just some basic stuff. For starters, how old was he when he... you know..? I mean, I know it's on his file, but I want to hear it from a person instead of a piece of paper or a computer screen." The soldier looked away in shame from starting off with such a personal question, but Tony didn't mind.

"Pops was old, considering he had his son in 1970. I don't really care about the old fart's age, so I guess I forgot it. But I remember the date so clearly. December 16th, 1991. He and mom were on their way to the airport when they crashed." Tony scoffed and closed his eyes, bowing his head. "Hell, the bastard was probably drunk when he crashed and killed her."

Steve bit his lip in concern. He and Natasha knew that Hydra had killed Howard, so it was no accident. Of course though, neither planned on telling Tony. Who knew what his reaction would be? But it wasn't any more fair for him to hate is father for something that wasn't his fault than it was for Steve to keep such information a secret.

And so, the pair talked about the past for a few hours. It was nice, the two of them just hanging out _without_ fighting. Soon, Steve called it a night and they went their separate ways. As soon as Tony's head hit his pillow, his head was filled with thoughts and memories of his childhood. And he _hated_ nostalgia. Now he was too tired to even sleep. _Great..._

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short! It really does seem longer on paper. I plan on a chapter a day, as long as nothing gets between me and my tablets. Also, sorry that I'm not updating as much. My laptop broke and I'm trying to get it fixed. But thank you all for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter! And to pass the time, check out my other fanfictions! Bye!**


	2. Thor

**I'm baaaaack with a new chapter! I'm typing this 30 seconds after I uploaded the first chapter, so I have no idea if you guys liked it or not... probably not. As I said, I have all of these written out already, so I promise that the last chapter is the longest and this one is definitely shorter than the last. Ok, I really don't have much else to say, so let's jump right in!**

* * *

Ok, so _maybe_ staying up with Cap last night was a mistake. Tony hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and Fury decided that the team should do some 'bonding exercises', whatever the Hell that meant. So instead of spending the day sleeping like he should've been, he was busy making friendship bracelets.

It was 10:00 pm, and Tony was ready to pass out. But he had bumped into a very large Asgardian Prince in the hall leading to his room. "Sorry Thor" He mumbled sleepily.

"Apology accepted, brother Stark! I was just looking for you!" He boomed. _Not again._ But Tony was trying to help his team in any way he could, _with limits_ , so Thor came first right now.

"Yeah, bud. What do you need?" He slurred in his tired state.

Thor looked down, almost embarrassed. "I wish for you to teach me comedy." Tony's eyes felt like they were about to fall out of their sockets, and Thor laughed at his expression. "Brother Barton claims that comedy is not my language, and I possess the All Speak!"

Thor's yelling was making Tony's head ring, so he quieted him down. "Hey buddy, it's late... sort of. How about you and I head down stairs and quiet down a bit?"

And so, Tony was teaching Thor about timing, knock-knock jokes, and what was and wasn't funny. But the hardest part for Thor to get was dialect. The man still talked like Shakespeare, and he needed to break out of the habit.

"I possess knowledge of how to speak as Midgardians do!" Thor cleared his throat and said, "Gurl, why you akin' so cray-cray?" And Tony couldn't stop laughing.

"Dude, have you been watching Gravity Falls?! _Never_ say that in public!" He wheezed. Who would've thought that the big, ripped, and deep-voiced Thor would say something like that?!

"Fine, but I have another joke. Guess what!"

"What?"

"Chickenbutt!" Thor beamed proudly, and Tony raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know what a chicken is, but Clint taught me that one!"

"Then me and him are gonna have a little talk. He broke the 'Don't tease Thor' rule! It's right next to the 'Always tease Cap' one!"

So Thor and Tony stayed up for the rest of the night _again_ and decided to show off to the team! Needless to say, they were less than pleased with the colorful language that Thor was using now.

* * *

 **Told ya it was shorter, sorry. Uh... I really don't know what else to say. Goodbye, I guess?**


	3. Announcement

**So I realize how long it's been since I've updated this, and I'm sorry. I promise that I haven't forgotten and I fully plan on coming back to it. I just felt like writing this to explain and so you won't keep waiting.**

 **I really don't have any excuses except for school and depression. I promise I'm fine and I won't do anything stupid, I just need some time to myself and to write the things that I feel like writing for now, not the things I feel like I** ** _have_** **to write because it's been so long.**

 **But this is just me, reminding you that I'm still here and that I haven't given up. Thank you all for waiting and I hope to see you soon.**

 **Kayleigh1789**


End file.
